Hellsing Rising
by Willow Earthflame
Summary: This is the story of Gabriella Miranda Hellsingoc, Daughter of Integra Wingates Hellsing and another of the....darker....persuasion. Let's just hope that She is not as bad as her father.....Rated for language for now. Rating may change later on. Oh...and
1. Prologue

Hello my loyal readers :tosses Hellsing plushies to all readers: Here we have a unique specimen of fanfiction...hehe. Actually, this story is something I'm working on for a live action role playing thingy with a group of friends. It is about my character, Gabriella Miranda Hellsing, and how she comes to be, as well as her love life, her (eventual) lover's life, and even her child's life...etc,etc. Get it? Got it? Good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or it's characters, nor do I own Shaman King (of which there will be ample bits thrown it...it's just the way the rp is going, ya know?). I do, however, own all right's to my created chacaters of Gabriella Hellsing-Hellsing, Lann Tao-Shaman King, and my girlfriend Silver owns all right's to Vescinthe Martinez, as he is her character.

And now, Enjoy.

Hellsing Rising…

Prologue…

Pieces come together, like a puzzle from a box

My life is the puzzle; my soul is on the rox

I don't understand how I got this way

But by God, I'll find the answers

And I'll find 'em my way.

June 20, 2010

11:58 p.m.

It was a dark and stormy night.

Actually, it was a dark and almost stormy evening on the eve before the summer solstice, and somewhere within the bowels of the Hellsing Mansion, Integra Wingates Hellsing was in pain (and a considerable amount of it too), seeing as she was currently giving birth.

"Alucard!" she roared, gripping her stomach as another contraction swept through her body. "Alucard, you good for nothing vermin of the night, get in here NOW!"

"Yes master?" Alucard said calmly as he melted into view behind the woman.

"Come HERE, you SMART-ASS!" she hissed as she braced herself for another contraction.

"You're almost fully dilated Sir," the head doctor attending to Integra's birthing. He then sent Walter to prepare the birthing robes for the newborn infant. "You should be ready to give deliver in a few minutes."

"I DAMN WELL BETTER BE, AFTER BEING IN LABOR FOR THIRTEEN GOD-FORSAKEN HOURS!" Integra screamed at the doctor as another contraction seized her in its painful grip, all dignity and elegance forgotten.

After the contraction had subsided, she motioned for Alucard to stand behind her and give her his hands.

"At least I know that you can take the pain, you flea-bitten, blood-sucking jerk-off," she hissed the moment she heard the damnable creature laugh at their positions.

"Now-now Master…such words to speak before you bring a new life into the world!" he taunted her, knowing it would make her angry. But if her mind was directed on the anger at him, it wouldn't be on the pain of her childbirth. He smirked.

"Bastard," she muttered, but had to admit to herself that it was ingenious, the way he was trying to take her mind from the pain.

But she wouldn't be in this painful…mess, if they hadn't...she stopped herself before she could finish her thoughts. The doctor came up to her then, pulling medical gloves onto his hands.

"Ready Sir?" the doctor asked as he peeked under the cloth and motioned for the nurses to take their places on either side of Integra's widespread legs.

"What the HELL do YOU think, doctor?" Integra said sarcastically as the doctor motioned for her to take a deep breath and push.

Four (or was it seven?) pushes, what felt like a million breaths, and about a half an hour later, Integra Hellsing beheld the small form lying peacefully in her arms, suckling from her breast. She lightly ran her hand over the child's flaxen hair, noting how only after a few minutes of life, the child already seemed alert, her born-blue eyes well on their way to changing to the ruby red that was her lineage.

"A baby girl…how quaint. It's what you've always wanted," said the silken smooth voice of Alucard behind the new mother. He couldn't complain though…he was the father, and he was proud, though he'd not admit it out loud…out of respect for the mother, _of course_.

"She is my daughter, and I shall love her and teach her the ways of my family," Integra said proudly as she gazed down upon her daughter. "I shall teach her the rich history and heritage of the Hellsing family that was passed on to me by my father. I shall…"

"You might want to let her grow up a little first, Master," Alucard said lightly with a chuckle as he came up beside his friend and master of many years, his long red overcoat swishing about with his movements. "And she shall also grow learning the rich history of her vampyric side." He pointed to the two small, blunt fangs that would sharpen in a few weeks. "She has much to learn from me too, My Master."

"Of course, Alucard. I shall let her grow, and she will grow up knowing who and what she is," Integra said as she gently handed the baby girl over to the vampire. "And she will be proud of both of us. Her mother _and_ her father."

"Now say hello to you daughter, my friend," she said as a cloud of silky darkness enveloped Alucard and her daughter, the darkness streaming from vampire and infant alike.

The darkness separated Alucard and the infant from the mother for a few minutes, and in that time, he learned the scent and feel of the small bundle of living flesh in his arms…his daughter.

"Welcome to the world, little one," he murmured, and smirked when the infant seemed to nod, little tendrils of darkness streaming from her to tickle his face. Her tiny hands, which grasped his finger with amazing strength for an infant, already sported tiny sharp nails, and he felt one of those little nails prick his finger, drawing the smallest droplet of blood. The drop of blood slid down her tiny hand, and he watched in amazement as she brought her hand to her mouth and licked the blood from it. Indeed, this was his daughter! She was no more than a few minutes old, and she already knew how to feed. It left him smiling, as the darkness receded and Integra came back into view.

"Alucard?" she murmured in vague question. She smiled when she saw the smile upon his face, and she knew it for a genuine smile of true happiness. Something had happened between father and daughter in the few minutes they had been consumed by their mutual darkness. She didn't want to know what it was, but was indisputably happy that it had warmed her friend's heart. She looked down at her daughter, and felt the unconditional love a mother has for her child warm her own icy heart and she laughed, the sound pure and true.

"Welcome to the world my daughter."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Integra: Willow, I hate you, yet I commend you on excellent writing skills.

Willow: Thank you, Sir.

Alucard::snorts: Give me a break, Master. She couldn't write if Edgar Allen Poe bit her.

Willow::sticks her tongue out at the vampyre: Shut up Alucard. What would you know...youlecherous old man.

Integra:;chuckles: Oooo...burn...

Alucard::rolls eyes:

Willow::laughs: Dork.

Integra: Anyway, don't forget to review. The button is right below, not hard to miss!

Alucard::Smirks: Yes...Review or I might have a nice snack...

Willow::smacks the vampyre: Shut up and stop scaring my readers away. :to readers: Until next time!


	2. Chapter 1 The Forgotten Child

Hello again, my readers. The disclaimer is the same as theprologue chappie-Me no Own; You no Sue. Enjoy.

Chapter One

The Forgotten Child

June 21, 2011

12:00 am.

Dark shadows filtered long and dreary over the still smoking rubble of what was once the proud, formidable Hellsing Manor. Bats were flying high over the ruins, a peculiar awareness about them. Even from high above the ground, where they hovered silently, the screams of an infant girl-child could be heard, terror filled and only wanting the comfort of a parent.

The bat's converged slowly as they headed toward the ground and the source of the screaming. A few moments later, the form of a tall man could just barely be made out against the shadows. He walked over to a pile of rubble and in no time at all had found the child. With all the gentleness in the world, he picked up the girl and held her tenderly in his arms.

Alucard looked down at his daughter and a grim sort of look passed over his face as he spoke to her.

"I have love for few people in the world, Gabriella Miranda Hellsing. But I love you…and whether you consciously forget that in the years to come, deep down you will always know…stay strong, my child. Stay strong…"

1:00 am.

Paladin Alexander Anderson was walking through the rubble of the Hellsing mansion, poking and prodding odd bits and pieces of rock or plaster or metal with his knives. He didn't want to be out here…but here he was. Oh well…orders were orders.

Suddenly he heard a soft crying sound from the other side of the rubble, and went to investigate. He had expected to find maybe an injured dog or even a nice Hellsing troop to stab… but what he found, though, was not what he had expected. Not more than a foot in front of his feet laid a healthy but pale little girl with a head of silvery-blonde hair and the most peculiar red eyes. Quickly, he picked the child up, and only when he had lifted her did he notice what was on the ground beside her. A wide-brimmed, red hat and a pair of gloves with binding sigils on the back.

Anderson understood now. The child in his arms was the child of that vampyre filth, Alucard. But Director Maxwell had insisted that should he find any survivors, he was to bring them back…alive. Again, orders were orders…no matter how much he hated it.

With the little girl tucked securely in his arms and the gloves and hat in one of his weird fourth-dimensional-like pockets, he made his way back to Rome…

"Are you telling me you found this little…vampyre child, lying out in the middle of that charred mess and Alucard was no where to be found?" Maxwell asked, amazed. He would've thought that the girl being Alucard's daughter and all, that he would've at least cared for the little thing…but he did not know the reasoning of such bad beasts...so he was not going to dwell on it.

"Yis. Whit are we ginna do whit her?" Anderson asked, a little anxious for some reason.

Maxwell looked down at the small bundle in his arms, and wiggled his fingers in front of the little girls face, making her giggle and smile a tiny fanged smile. He then smirked up at the stoic priest.

"I believe that you are going to raise her," he said softly, rocking the baby girl back and forth to sleep.

Anderson's eyes widened. "I dun want ta raise an'thing related teh thon vampyre!" he nearly bellowed in rage.

Maxwell glared at him sharply. "You will raise her because YOU found her. We did not expect this to happen, but now that it has, we will make the best of it. If you need help, though, just ask Heinkel or Yumiko."

Anderson shook his head softly as the director handed him the infant. He looked down at the child in his arms and sighed as he walked away. If he had to raise the girl, then he was definitely going to need the help of the women.

Damn it all to hell…

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

September 21, 2018

11:30 pm.

Gabriella was in one of the studios her suedo-fathers' and suedo-mothers' had had made for her a couple of years ago, when she had started her training with the nuns and priests in Section XIII. Currently she was making good use of the targets at the other end of the room by aiming and shooting at them with her newly acquired guns. One was silver, and the other was black, and both were rather large for her small eight year old hands, but she was able to use them anyway, and efficiently too.

Father Anderson was standing behind the girl, watching, quite impressed, as she hit dead center on every target, and grinned ferally when she caught sight of him. Walking forward, he nodded for her to put her guns away and sat down on the bench directly behind her.

Looking up at her, since she was still standing, he said, "Good job, chit. Dinna show them targets an oonce o' mercy!"

Gabriella giggled, and sat down beside the man she considered her father. "I try," she smiled, her British accent quite thick despite the fact that she had lived in the Vatican City for most of her life.

Anderson smiled a rare smile and pulled a large, oddly wrapped package from inside his jacket. Handing it to her, he grinned. "Its taum fer yeh tae learn the trick o' the trade."

She looked down at the package in her arms, then slid down to the floor and laid it down gently. Moments later, she had the wrapping paper in a heap beside her and a large grin on her fair, pale features.

"Y...your knives!" she gasped, looking down at the multitude of bayonets in the package. "You're giving me your knives! I don't deserve such a gift!" she said quite elegantly for an eight year old.

"Yes yeh do chit," he replied, crossing his arms and leaning forward to rest them on his knees. "Yeh've been training since yeh were five years old. You deserve every bit o' them."

Gabriella's eyes involuntarily filled up with tears…happy tears. Meanwhile, Anderson sat back again and pulled open one side of his jacket. With a grin, he pulled out one of his customary blessed blades and showed it to her.

"Besauds," he said, his eyes gleaming maniacally, "Those are jus copies, chit. You weel learn teh make yer own soon 'nough."

Gabriella nodded, then got up and hugged him. "Thank you Father," she said softly, smiling through her tears when he hugged her back, brushing her long red-blonde hair from her face as a loving father would.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Year: 2028

Gabriella dodged the bullets being shot at her with frightening efficiency. Across a dark alley in the danker part of Rome, a young-looking, rather large-breasted blonde woman was shooting at her with guns that looked suspiciously like her own.

"Stand still, you Vatican Witch!" She screamed at Gabriella, anger flashing in her ruby eyes. "I'm going to collect the bounty on your bloody head whether you like it or not, so stop struggling!"

Gabriella grinned as she flashed past the girl, a blurred red-clothed form, yanking her backwards and off of her feet before she realized what had happened. She then moved to stand over her, using her own Vatican-trained vampyric powers to keep her legs and arms from moving too much. She pulled out one of her guns and a bayonet of her own making and pointed it at the girl.

"Who in the bloody hell are you, first off," She sneered, anger fighting with humor flashing in her eyes, her wide-brimmed red hat low over her ruby eyes. "And why the in the name of God is there a bloody bounty on my head?"

The blonde, realizing that she was caught for the moment, decided to answer. She recognized those guns that the other was holding, and knew that they held blessed bullets…if they didn't kill her, they would definitely hurt! She also knew about the bayonet…silver would hurt anyway…but blessed silver? She didn't have the stomach or the patience right now to deal with a wound caused by that. She also wondered why the girl was dressed exactly as her Master had been, eighteen years ago…the red trench coat, the wide brimmed hat….the only thing different about the outfit was a vest-dress over the white blouse and dark pants. She sighed.

"I am Seras," the girl on the pavement said bravely. "Seras Victoria. And I don't know why there's a bloody bounty on your snotty little head. I've just come to collect it…"

Gabriella thought for a moment, bayonet and gun still pointed at the girl. Why would there be a bounty on her head? No mortal could have placed it, because she was the most closely guarded "Secret Weapon" of the Vatican, next to her adoptive father. So it must have been another of…of her kind. She shivered at the thought, her ruby eyes flashing strangely as she looked back to the girl.

"Why are you so determined to get the bounty, Police Girl?" She asked, and carefully masked her own surprise at using a name she had never heard muttered in her life. She had the strange feeling that it was connected to her somehow…the phrase…or whoever had uttered it before her.

Seras, on the other hand, her eyes went wide and she dropped her gun in complete surprise. "What did you just call me?" she asked, said surprise evident in her voice.

Gabriella didn't answer, but pulled her gun and bayonet away from the girl and walked away. "Leave me be, or I will kill you," she called out as she walked away.

Seras smirked as she quickly stooped to pick up her gun. She took aim and fired at the girl, ignoring her warning, and was quite angry to find that the only thing the bullet hit…was thin air.

Gabriella was gone, in a flash of red and darkness.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Anderson sat alone in his room; a rosary wrapped around one hand as if in prayer, the other hand running nervously through his light blonde hair. Gabriella should've been back long before now, but she was not, and he was quite worried. He had no doubt that his suedo-daughter was as lethal and resourceful as her biological father had been, but even so…he still worried. He had raised the girl, after all.

He sighed. Despite all his initial misgivings about raising the vampyre girl-child, he had come to love her as his own daughter, and he knew Heinkel and Yumiko felt the same way. This, of course, led him to review his thoughts on vampyres, for apparently, not all were evil. He had come to love this little girl with all his heart, and he though he hated the family that had sired her with a passion, he had let her keep her true last name. He was also quite chagrined to realize that over the course of her young life…he had also taught her the Hellsing Family History from books recovered out of the rubble all those years ago. It grated on his nerves though, that when Gabriella was quite young still, Father Maxwell had summoned Anderson to his office to inform him that "at some point in the future" he would have to kill the girl-now a woman- for being nothing more than what she was. It angered him when he could not afford to be angry…

He shook his head of such dark thoughts. As much as he had detested the duty of having to raise her when she was a baby, he cared far too much for her to ever harm her, or let another harm her. His life's work was to get rid of such creatures as her kind…but…well, he was having doubts now. His morals, his beliefs…all had been questioned, reexamined, and broken in one way or another as he had raised the child, watched her learn and grow under his care. It was a strong bond, and her, he would never be able to harm. He loved her as only a father would love a daughter, and it was a bond that could not be broken. Not even Maxwell would ever be able to compel him to harm his…his daughter.

He stood abruptly, the rosary slipping from his fingers and clattering hollowly to the floor. His room suddenly felt as though it was shrinking around him, and he was immediately on guard. A chill, a stab of the strangest worry, raced up his spine and he knew that Gabriella was back. He hurried from his room, passing Yumiko and her weak hello as he made his way to his daughter's room. He took only a moment to knock on her door before he entered, and he found her sitting curled up on the end of her bed, looking out of her window at the clear night beyond, her red-blonde hair matted and tangled, her crimson trench-coat tossed haphazardly on the floor, her hat along side it. She never did that to her clothing…something was seriously wrong with his little girl, though she was a little girl no longer.

"Whit happin'd, chit?" he asked as he moved over to her and sat down beside her.

She looked over at him, her eyes filled with worry and a strange sadness that she had never felt before. She did not speak…with her mouth, at least. Her face was paler than normal, and her veins could almost be clearly seen though the skin…

"There is a bounty on my head, Papa," she thought, and the words echoed in Anderson's head as if she had spoken out loud. "Who could've placed it? I thought no one knew of me but Section XIII!" She turned away from the window and went into the embrace of the man she called her father, his arms wrapped firmly around her shoulders. He had trained her to control her fear, but she was still very scared, and she knew that he could feel the slight, almost imperceptible tremors of confusion and fear run through her. Anderson, was angry…almost perceptibly so. But she was scared, so he held his own emotions in check and comforted her.

"Gabby, meh girl, dun worry so much," he said, petting her hair comfortingly. "We weel find out whit's going oon. I promise yeuh, on all I hold holy!"

Gabriella looked up at her father and smiled. "Thank you Papa. You always know just what to say." She said, closing her eyes and letting her head once again rest upon his broad chest, her shakes calming…

And she fell asleep in his arms as the sun rose above the Vatican City.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

With Gabriella safely tucked into her bed and sleeping peacefully for the day, Anderson made his way to Maxwell's office. He wanted some answers, and he was determined to get them, one way or another.

After the courteous knock on the Iscariot director's office door, he opened it and went in. Maxwell sat behind his desk, typing away at his computer. He looked up when the Regenerator priest walked in.

"Is there something I can do for you, Anderson?" he asked, his voice slick as oil. He motioned to the cushioned chair on Anderson's side of the desk. "Why don't you have a seat?"

The Regenerator's eyes narrowed. "I prefer ta stand." He said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. "Whit do yah know aboot a bounty on meh daughter's heed?"

Maxwell did not look away from his computer, did not speak, for several minutes. Anderson was already suspicious of the man…he had once revered Maxwell as the epitome of all things that were good and right in the world, but the day he had told Anderson that he would have to kill the vampyre girl, he had lost all respect for him. Maxwell had to hide the sneer at the Regenerator priest calling that vampyre-child scum his daughter and spoke calmly, without emotion on his long face.

"Where did such a report come from, Regenerator?" Maxwell asked, turning from his computer and facing the priest. "I think this is just some nasty rumor circulating among the lower ranks of the Vatican, don't you?"

Anderson carefully kept his anger in check. "No, ah don't, Father Maxweel," he said, trying to keep the angry hiss from his voice. "The report came froam Gabriella herself. The chit went oot on a mission, a mission she said yeuh ordered, and wees nearly tahken oot bah a boonty hunter!"

Maxwell's eyes widened in mock surprise, and he picked up the phone on his desk as if to make all right in the world again. "I'll take care of it, Anderson. You are dismissed." He said as he started dialing numbers.

Anderson gave a derisive snort turned on his heel, slamming the director's door after him, just to hear the wood shatter around the edges from the force of it. He walked back down to Gabriella's room, located in the bowels of their headquarters, and sat quietly, watching his daughter sleep.

He knew Maxwell was up to something…he just didn't know what.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

A few weeks later, Gabriella sighed as she walked to her father's room. Reaching it, she smiled to see that he was kneeling at the side of the bed, apparently deep in prayer. She waited patiently until he finished praying, and grinned at him when he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Whit do ya need, chit?" he asked as he got up, dusting off his coat. He walked over to her, a smile twisting the scar on his cheek strangely, accepting the hug she gave him with a gentle grunt.

Her smile faded as she pulled away thought. "Maxwell wants to see us, Papa," she said softly, adding in a murmur, "I don't trust that man…"

He grunted again as he walked out of his room behind his daughter, pulling his door shut behind them. "I dun trust him either, chit. Bu' we still go'tah go an' hear whit he 'as to say."

Gabriella stuck her tongue out childishly, as though there was a bad taste in her mouth. Anderson chuckled, knowing her sentiments exactly. They made their way up to his room quickly enough, eager for this impromptu "meeting" to be over with. It had been a long time since Maxwell had called both of them in at the same time…they were either going to be broken up or put together on an assignment this day.

Gabriella was about to knock upon the door when Maxwell's voice floated through the door. "Come in Gabriella…Anderson." She shot her father a look that said "What a conceited ass that man is!" and Anderson chuckled softly as they stepped though the doorway and took their seats.

"Whit do yeh want tah see oos for?" Anderson asked right away, standing behind Gabriella's seated form, his arms crossed. Maxwell raised an eyebrow, but let no other movement betray what he might have been thinking. Anderson watched the director's gaze linger on Gabriella's lithe form for a few moments longer that was proper, and his gaze hardened. Maxwell's attention snapped back to be it should be…on whatever they were here for.

"I have an assignment for you. For both of you, actually," he said, interlocking his fingers and placing his hands on his desk. When neither of them spoke, he continued. "You two will be going on a rather long journey, I believe. I'm sending you on a mission to find the Hellsing leader, Integra Wingates Hellsing, and her pet vampyre, Alucard. I will give you the rest of your orders when the time comes, but for now, the other fathers are downstairs, getting everything you will need ready, and the Archivists have the book ready and waiting…"

)O()O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Anderson::tosses a short sword expertly up into the air and catches it...repeats: Coom here Willow. Ah've got a present for yeh.

Willow: Uh...:eyes the sword-thingy: I don't think so, Anderson

Gabriella: Papa, stop scaring the author...she might make you do something icky-bad in another story or something.

Willow: He's not scaring me...I'm just not stupid enough to go near him when he's got a knife handy.

Alucard: Hah...well, at least you finally admit that you _are _stupid...

Integra::slaps Alucard: Shut up Alucard, or I'm going to let her pair you with Anderson or something.

Alucard and Anderson::eyes widen: No Way!

Integra::grins:

Gabriella: Willow, why do the times skip around so much in this chapter?

Willow: Because I didn't need to write every little detail about your childhood...just the important stuff.

Gabriella::nods: Ah...mmkay. I see now. :stares her papa down: Stop it Papa. Please.

Anderson::grunts but puts away the blade: Oh ahll right. Yeh win. :to the readers: Review, or the Wrath O' God will beh visited upoon yeh!

Willow::rolls eye: What he said...minus the wrath o' god part...unless you like that sort of thing...:giggles: Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2 Unknown Possibilities

Hiya. I'm here...so is the chappy. I don't own, you don't sue, k? Enjoy.

Chapter Two

Unknown Possibilities

Year: 2005

It was early summer, and though Integra was loath to admit it, even to herself, she was absolutely stifled by the suit she was wearing. It was so hot in this office, and Walter had yet to find someone to fix the bloody air conditioning. She ran her fingers through her almost platinum blonde hair, pulling the sticky wet strands from her face. Pressing a button on a control panel, she spoke.

"Walter," she called into the speakerphone.

"Yes, Sir Integra?" came the aged retainer's voice over the intercom.

"When you get a minute, please go to my rooms and find something suitably respectable," she sighed from the heat, "and bloody COOL for me to wear. And find out when that blasted maintenance man is going to get here! It's boiling in this house!"

"Yes Sir," Walter replied. "Your clothes will be ready in ten minutes, Sir. I just need to take Alucard and the Police Girl their nightly rations, and it will be done."

"Very good, Walter. Thank you." She said, and clicked the microphone off.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Alucard in the gilt chair beside his coffin-bed, his legs propped up on the table in front of him, said chair tipped back on two legs. His wide-brimmed red hat was pulled low over his eyes, and his red-clothed arms were crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed, and he listened with no particular interest to the sounds around him, though he recognized a few, such as the sound of the former Angel of Death's footsteps as he brought Alucard and his fledgling, Seras, their nightly rations. He smirked slightly.

Walter opened the spelled door to Alucard's room, carrying two heavy pails, both with a pack of blood, into the room with ease. One of these pails, he set upon the dark mahogany that was Alucard's table, with a murmured "Good Evening, Old Friend," before he was back out the door and down the hall to Seras's room, setting her own ration on her table. Alucard knew that his fledgling was not out of her coffin yet, because he could sense no change in the subtle pattern that her mind made while dead to the world during the day.

Sighing softly, he dropped his feet to the floor and grabbed the blood-pack from the pail atop the table. Gently, as not to spill any of the precious blood, he sank a fang into the pack and emptied it into the silver and crystal goblet that was sitting beside the pale. Deftly, he tossed the empty pack into the trash-pail near the door, grabbed his blood, and went back to his former position of sitting. Pulling his hat off, he let his ebony hair hang loosely as he sipped at the cold blood and stared at the be-spelled ceiling. He then let his thoughts wander.

Something was troubling him, he knew that much. A strange feeling –stranger than usual, that was- seemed to pervade all his senses as it had been doing for the last twenty-four hours. He did not yet speak of it to his Master, for she would dismiss it out of hand, and Alucard, after five or more centuries of living…or un-living… learned long ago not to dismiss any strange feeling that he might have. It might have been pure instinct, but his hunches usually led to something bigger… and he had almost always been right about it…whatever it was. It was just a feeling saturating his being, that something was not right...more so than usual.

He felt his fledgling awaken in the next room, and his sighed softly as he took a drink of his blood. Damn girl…she drank the blood, all right, but only when she was absolutely forced to. He did not have time to play her petty games. She would either drink the blood willingly soon, or she would be of no use to the Hellsing Organization. Alucard would have to eliminate her. Now that he thought about it, it was not a prospect that he wished to entertain. In a sense, he was raising her to become what he was, a true midian of the night…he did not want to lose one of his dark children, since he had made so few in his long life.

He felt a pull in his mind, insistent and raw. Integra was summoning him, and with him, his fledgling. He felt her drinking her blood in the next room, frowned grimly, emptied his own glass of blood, and walked out of the door. Seras came out of her room at the same time as he did.

"Come, Police Girl," he said as he started to melt from view into a puddle of darkness. "Our Master summons us."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Integra sat behind her desk, now infinitely cooler in the thin cotton pants and almost sheer cotton blouse. She wore no tie, but a gold and silver cross on a linked chain around her neck, and her platinum blonde was pulled back from her face in a low ponytail. Her glasses were perched on the tip of her nose as she read over some of the paperwork on her desk, and instead of her usual coffee, an ice tea sat beside her right hand, glistening with moisture. She had summoned her vampyres a few moments ago, and knowing Alucard, he'd show up well before his protégé.

As if on cue, a large swirling mass of darkness appeared on the floor, and Alucard rose through it as if he was on a god in the floor machine. His customary smirk was plastered to his face, his crimson hat pulled low over his sunglass-ed eyes. She rolled her eyes, and waited for Seras to enter the room –out of breath from running full speed up the stairs to try to beat her master here…she would _definitely_ have to learn that trick soon!- before she started speaking.

"There have been increased reports of Freak attacks here in London and in the surrounding countryside for at least five miles," she said, pushing her glasses back onto her nose, her eyes narrowed as she watched her two vampyre agents. Alucard stood stock-stone still, but Seras fidgeted as though something were biting her…Integra figured it might be Alucard trying to piss off his fledgling, knowing she couldn't do anything about it… "I want you both, plus two of our First Action Units to go and clear up the problem. Silence all targets, and do not "make" any survivors, if there are none there," she said pointedly, nodding her head at Alucard just enough for him to perceive it. He knew she was talking about the time he made Seras…he rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"Walter has an extra set of rations for both of you because we are going to need both of you at full strength for this fight. According to the reports, there are five Freaks who have been creating ghouls, and they have banded together, actually making a small but strong force against us. We cannot allow them to take more civilians and pollute her majesties subjects!" she said, passion for the fight in her eyes for a moment, making Alucard smirk. She calmed down though, and sat back in her chair. "You leave in an hour, so go and get yourselves read. I expect you on the training grounds in half an hour, no exceptions. Dismissed."

Alucard turned on his heel and walked out of the room without bothering to open the door, melting though the walls like a knife though butter. Seras blushed and bowed slightly to Integra before she left, sighing because she had still not learned to walk through walls yet.

Integra sighed tiredly as she picked up her iced tea and took a long swallow, then lit the cigar that had previously been sitting unlit in her hand. After a long intake of the cancerous smoke, she hit the buzzer for her retainer.

"Walter," she said, and couldn't keep the exasperation out of her voice, "Get my battle outfit ready. I'm going to accompany the troops out to the site."

A chuckle could be heard at the other end. "Yes Sir Integra. I'll make sure it's a summer suit, Sir."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Gabriella sat up, rubbing the back of her sore head. After looking around for a few moments, she spotted Anderson on the floor a few feet from her, out cold. With a small grin, she scooted over next to him, and gently shook him awake. Green eyes blinked up at her uncomprehendingly for a moment before he finally oriented himself, then he too sat up and looked around.

"What happened to us, Papa?" she asked him softly, her crimson eyes sparkling strangely. "Where are we?"

Anderson stood, dusted off his coat. After helping her up, he spoke, his voice low, kind of in wonder itself.

"Weh've been dropped intah theh pahst," He said, "Maxweel used vahmpyre magick an' sent oos back intah thon past!"

Where as she might have been surprised or in awe when she was a small child, now, Gabby just took it in stride that they were somehow transported to the past; she just smiled and walked to the church doors, to see if they were unlocked. They were, and after a good tug, she stepped outside…

Bang!

Anderson ran up behind his adopted daughter to see a group of ghouls closing in, and silently cursed himself for not coming out there with her in the first place. Quickly, he pulled out two of his bayonets and ran into the thick of the ghouls, slicing their heads off while Gabriella put a blessed bullet through the heads of the ones still standing. Yet the ghouls still kept coming. Apparently a Freak had turned an entire town into ghouls, because that's what it felt like was coming after them!

Suddenly both Gabriella and Anderson heard a dark laugh that seemed to echo with the night itself. Gabriella felt no fear from this laugh, it felt familiar, but Anderson, he knew exactly who that laugh belonged to…and he'd be damned if he'd let Alucard anywhere near his daughter, even though the girl was technically the vampyre's.

"Gabby, come ohn chit, weh've got'ta go!" he shouted over the din of the ghouls and the shots from her gun.

She turned her head to look at him, and at that moment, something grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her straight into its arms. She tried to get a look at what it was, but she couldn't turn her head more than a few inches to either side. She knew that it was not a ghoul though, because it would've been bitten her by now…or something. Her guns were forced out of her hand though, and she was left defenseless…or so her captor thought.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Alucard arrived at the church before his fledgling or even his Master. He enjoyed it more that way. Upon arrival, he was immediately set upon by ghouls, and dispatched them easily, as if they were no more than the paper targets back at the training compound. Tiring of the easy kills, he left a fair amount of the ghouls for the troops and Seras to deal with, knowing that they would get rid of the ghouls almost as easily as he…maybe.

Letting his darkness create a black void, he melted out of view, a laugh of pure joy at the coming kill flowing deep from his chest to echo in the night, letting the Freaks know that he was after them, and intended to have fun getting rid of them too. He reappeared moments later in front of the church and was again set upon by ghouls. Annoyed by the fact that there were still more, he dispatched a large portion of them and cleared a way to the church. His mouth almost dropped open at what he saw.

Paladin Anderson was chopping off the heads of the ghouls around him, and a girl, wearing an outfit suspiciously like that of Alucard's was fighting a Freak. A pair of guns lay discarded on the ground near her, but instead of going for the guns, she was kicking the Freak's ass with her own two bare hands. When she turned toward him, he caught sight of her face for a moment, and lo and behold…she looked just like a younger version of Integra!

He quickly hid his surprise as he pulled out his own two guns and began getting rid of more of the ghouls. He could hear in the distance his fledgling and the troops making their way successfully through the lines of the undead, and had a feeling that they would be here in a few minutes themselves. He smirked grimly, his wrap-around glasses glinting in the moonlight.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Anderson finished with the ghouls in front of him, all piles of dust now, and turned to see his daughter fighting with a Freak. Anger boiled raw in his heart and mind, and he went to help her. Unfortunately he was stopped by the tip of a gun and a familiar face.

"What are you doing out here, Anderson?" Alucard said with a dark smirk, his wide-brimmed red hat pulled low over his eyes. "London and its surrounding countryside are not in your jurisdiction, now is it?"

Anderson gave the vampyre the most disgusted look ever. "This iss not theh night teh fight yeh, Alucard. Move, she needs help."

Alucard looked over his shoulder at the girl, who had finally just thrust her own white-gloved hand through the chest of the Freak, effectively killing him as his heart burst. She pulled her hand back, and licked the blood off of her glove, cleaning it expertly.

"You mean that?" his smirk widened. "Nope…doesn't seem as if she needs any help at all, Vatican-dog."

Anderson sighed angrily, but did not attack the vampyre as he would've once done. "Ahll not go intah a pissing match with yeh, Vahmpyre. I need teh go tah theh girl. Move."

Gabriella watched her father talk to the man who was dressed, strangely, like her. She knew immediately who this was, from the pictures and histories that her Papa had shown her, made her learn. It was Alucard, number one agent for the Hellsing Organization.

"Papa, are you okay?" she asked as she walked over to them. "Do you need help…?"

Then the world went black…

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

"Gabby!" Anderson shouted as his daughter went down, another Freak standing behind her, the girl's blood upon his hands as he pulled his sharp nails out of her back. He pushed past Alucard and ran to the girl, moving her out of the way before he prepared to fight the Freak. Realizing that Alucard would probably know more of the situation than he, since he was apparently here to fight Freaks and Ghouls, Anderson looked back to him. "How many Freaks?"

Alucard strode over to him like he was out for a pleasant evening, just a little surprised at the reactions of the usually stoic Regenerator. Alucard knew the girl was a vampyre, so why was Anderson protecting her? It also surprised him that the priest had just asked for his help, though he did not let it show…only a smirk to placate the priest.

"Well, there were five, but the girl just finished off the first, so I'd say four left, Regenerator," he said, his guns out and trained on the other Freaks as they started appearing. Anderson nodded and in moments they both finished off the rest of the Freaks as if they themselves had been ghouls. Nothing was left but dust.

When Seras and Integra arrived at the church, it was to see Alucard training his gun on Anderson, who was bent over a girl that looked like a younger version of Integra, with red-blonde hair. Integra kept her surprise well hidden, but gave orders nonetheless.

"Alucard, get the girl, and meet me back at the Mansion," she said as she turned and strode away, hiding her confusion and a strange sense of something more as she walked, Seras right behind her to protect her, as were her master's orders.

Alucard grinned. From the way Anderson was protecting the girl…well, this would be fun.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Anderson heard the orders given to the vampyre, but ignored them as he gently turned Gabriella over to inspect her wounds. They were already healed, so he sat her up and pulled a vial from his pocket, feeding her the contents. She did not wake, but the beyond-deathly pallor that had clung to her skin receded and her breathing became normal.

Alucard was curious…and seeing as Anderson wouldn't leave the girl alone, he decided to question the Vatican-dog before he erased him from this world or took the girl…or both, if he could get his way. He sat down upon a boulder near the front door of the church and smirked slightly.

"So why has the Regenerator who has vowed to kill all of my kind caring so diligently for a vampyre girl?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with dark humor behind his glasses. "Or have you become soft, in your old age?"

Anderson sighed and kept his eyes on the girl, making sure she didn't wake up and hurt herself or something. Somehow that Freak had had silver nitrate, _blessed_ silver nitrate, on his nails (though how he had stood the pain of it, Anderson would never know), and it had seeped into her blood system. Given, Anderson _had_ trained her to be resistant to silver, but this was strange, new, somehow. He decided for the time being to answer the vampyre's questions, though he knew that he probably shouldn't. But what choice did he have, while he was trying to protect his unconscious protégé?

"She's mah adopted daughter," he said almost too silently to be heard, but heard him Alucard did.

"A vampyre, your adopted daughter?" he chuckled darkly. "So which vampyre woman did you steal the child from? Or did you kill the woman and then take the girl?"

Anderson snorted in derisive laughter. "Ah keeled no oon for theh girl. And either way, eets noon of yer business."

Alucard chuckled again, a smirk of decisive victory upon his lips. "Well, it doesn't matter to me, Regenerator-dog. Just answer me this…how come you did not fight me?"

Anderson shook his head, and did not answer him. He didn't fight the vampyre because it would kill his daughter if he killed the biological father before she was conceived. They were in the past approximately five years before she was to be born…he just couldn't do it. He also didn't fight Alucard because though she had never met him before, Anderson knew Gabriella would hate him for the rest of her very long life if he was to kill her biological father before she got to know him. He sighed with frustration.

Alucard shook his head, tired with talking. He stood and walked over to Anderson, his Cassul pointed at the priest's head.

"Are you going to give me the girl, or do I really have to fight you, you pitiful Vatican dog?"

Anderson stood, pulled two bayonets from his seemingly fourth-dimensional pockets, and faced the vampyre. "I weel not give up mah daughter so easily, Hellsing scum. Doon't expect me tah either."

Alucard grinned. "So be it."

And the fight began…

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Gabriella awoke groggy, the silver nitrate still coursing through her veins, though not as bad as before. Pushing her more-red-than-blonde hair out of her face, she realized that her hat was missing. At the moment, though, that didn't matter, for when she awoke, she heard the sounds of fighting. Her papa was fighting the Hellsing agent, Alucard. She knew that since she was a Hellsing, she technically had right to order him to stop, but since he didn't know that, she didn't think it would work. The thing was, she was watching her father get his butt kicked because he was not fighting at his fullest. It looked more like he was trying to dodge the vampyre's bullets to get to her. He was getting a few good shots in with his bayonets though, managing to slice off one of Alucard's hands at one point…but of course, the darkness around him just put it back on. She stood shakily, finding that she still had her guns in their holsters. That was good.

Anderson noticed that Gabriella had finally awoken, and was about to call out to her, but Alucard got off a lucky shot then and got him right between the eyes with a blessed bullet, effectively turning his warning to the girl into a bellow of rage and pain. Alucard merely smirked as he watched the priest regenerate and push the bullet out of his forehead.

"Having fun yet, Priest?" he asked, flashing a smirk at the blonde regenerator.

Anderson rolled his eyes, and forgetting himself, sent an onslaught of bayonets and daggers at the vampyre. Alucard did not move fast enough to get out of the way, not even to get into the darkness and have _that_ swallow the blades. But the thing was….Alucard was never hit.

Gabriella stood in front of him with her arms out, her body riddled with the blessed silver blades. Her eyes watered slightly, filming over with red. Anderson dropped to his knees in shock at what he just did. Alucard, on the other hand, took the opportunity to grab the girl and walk into the vortex of darkness he had created to get back to the mansion.

Anderson didn't move as his daughter was taken away…he felt like lead, and his heart almost broke when he heard the last words that his adopted daughter said before she disappeared.

"I…love you…Papa…"

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Anderson: Yer an evil spawn o' theh night, Willow.

Willow::grins: Aww...you do care!

Anderson::rolls eyes: muttersWench

Gabriella::giggles: Don't be so down, Papa. I'm gonna be all right. I promise::sweatdrops: Right Willow?

Willow::grins big: Eh...sure.

Alucard::smirks: I think that means you're definetely screwed, my dear.

Willow::chuckles: We'll see. :to the readers: Anyway, Review and tell me what you think. Critisism, good and bad, is what's going to help me finish writing this...this isn't going to be some story that just ends after a few meazly chapters. I mean to make this story _Good_. Get my drift::smiles: Anyway...Until next time!

(((P.s. To all of you who are reading Love Journals 101...I'm working on the next few chapters now. Don't kill me yet...they'll be up soon!)))


	4. Chapter 3 Family Revelations

Here we are again...and I dragged a chapter in with me :grins big:. I don't own, please don't try to sue. Nothing in it but cobwebs. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Family Revelations

Integra was pacing in her office, waiting for Alucard to return with the girl. She had hidden her surprise well, but the girl looked like a redder-blonde, younger (though she was loath to admit that little fact) version of herself. She would have Walter run some blood tests on the girl when she arrived. Technically, she knew this was kidnapping, or abduction, or something like that…but the girl was a vampyre…she had seen that with her own two eyes, and that meant that dealing with the girl was her responsibility.

"Alucard! Where are you!" she called to her agent mentally.

"I'm in the Infirmary, My Master," he called back. "Anderson loaded the girl with his blessed blades, much to his dismay, and Walter and I are in the process of removing them and reviving the girl herself."

"All right. I'll be down there in a few minutes. Tell Walter," she muttered, and rolled her eyes when she heard his damnable chuckle in her mind like an annoying bug.

"Yes, My Master."

She pulled off her suit jacket, she was sweating like hell. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail and rolling up her sleeves to deal with the girl, she headed downstairs.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Gabriella awoke to the most intense pain she had ever felt in her life. Somewhere in her mind, she knew that her papa had accidentally put his blessed blades through her, that she had defended a man-a fellow vampyre that she didn't even really know, but for right now, her mind was flooded with pain and her head was light from lack of blood in her system. Not being able to see where she was or what was happening around her was scaring her just a little bit, and when she heard voices, she started to struggle, despite the pain in her chest and legs and arms.

A darkness seemed to envelop her mind, but instead of being scared of it, she welcomed it, because it was all together familiar to her. The darkness also cut off all feelings of pain coming from her body to her mind, and helped calm her down.

"Stay calm, girl, while we try to help you," said a deep voice in her head. She nodded mentally. "I will stay calm if you will talk to me," she replied. She sensed agreement to the statement, so began to talk.

"You are Alucard, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes. How do you know that?"

"I grew up learning about you and the Hellsing Organization from the books my Papa salvaged from the wreckage of the Mansion."

"What is your name, child?"

"Gabriella Miranda Hellsing. Papa wanted to give me his last name, but he decided against it. He said it was only right that I have the name I was born with."

"Papa…do you mean Anderson?"

"Yes. He found me in the rubble of the mansion when I was a year old, and raised me and trained me…though neither of us likes Father Maxwell….he smells like cat piss and acts like an ass."

A deep chuckle rumbled through her mind.

"You say your name is Hellsing. Do you know who you mother is?"

"Yes. Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing is my mother. I do not say it to boast either…it is all I know of the woman other than what I learned from the books I read."

"You talk of books…who were they written by?"

"A Mister Walter Dolneze. Why?"

"Never you mind. Why were you and Anderson at that church?"

"I don't know…that is where we arrived, and that is all that I remember, other than being attacked by ghouls and those punk-ugly Freaks."

Another deep rumble of laughter.

"I must go. The darkness surrounding your mind will recede slowly, but you should not feel much of the pain. We've removed all of the blades and your skin is mending itself quite quickly. You will see a man with iron grey hair…he is Walter, and he'll have blood for you when you are fully aware."

"Thank you, Alucard. I am in your debt."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Integra had gone down and looked at the girl while Walter had been busy removing the blades from her body. She had wanted to speak to Alucard too, but his eyes were closed and his hand was on the girl's forehead…he was talking to her and keeping her calm. Integra had seen him do such a thing for Seras a few months back for a different reason, but the result was the same. So, Integra had Walter given Alucard instructions to come up to her office when he was done with the girl. Right now she was pacing said office with a cigar hanging from her mouth, a glass of iced tea numbing her delicate fingers as she walked.

Alucard walked though the wall, startling her, but not enough to make her drop her iced tea. She just nodded, accepting his presence, and continued to pace while she waited for him to speak. When he didn't, she prompted him.

"Well, I know you were talking to the girl. What did she say?" she asked irritably.

"She's claims to be your daughter, My Master," he said softly, and Integra could hear the laughter in his voice, knew he didn't bother to try to smother it. "But, of course, Walter will need some of your blood for a DNA test."

She looked at him haughtily. "She does, does she?" She sighed. "Very well. As much as I'd like to, I cannot dismiss the possibility that the girl is related to me. Not just anyone could claim to be a Hellsing, but the girl does actually have physical resemblance to me…what is her name?"

"Gabriella Miranda Hellsing…or so she claims. But I could sense no lie in her mind or heart when she gave me the name…and her blood smells like yours, Master."

She thought a moment, taking a drag from the cigar as she paced. The girl could very well be her daughter, but she didn't know how. She was no where near anything resembling pregnancy and she had never had a lover…ever…so that would make it impossible, wouldn't it?

"Alucard, did she say where she was from?"

"Actually, no, she didn't. I asked her why she and Anderson were at the church, seeing as it is in our jurisdiction, and she told me something to the effect of "that's where we arrived". Sounds a little like they got dropped there from the sky, eh?"

"Yeah…"

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Gabriella sat quietly, sipping at the blood pack that the old retainer, Walter, had given her. He had taken blood from her for a blood test, he said, and she had let him. No use resisting when she was completely surrounded…plus, she had read enough about Alucard to know that she wouldn't be able to escape…easily. So she sat there, after tying her hair back into a knot, sipping the blood quietly.

She wondered how her papa was doing. The last thing she remembered was jumping in front of Alucard when her father attacked him, and she remembered getting the receiving end of his attack. She remembered his face, his electric green eyes wide with shock that he had hurt her, and she remembered the elder vampyre behind her grabbing her and pulling her through darkness much like her own. Her heart ached suddenly, for the man she had called father all her life. He must be frantic, but from what she had gleaned in her short years, he knew exactly where she was because he had been Alucard's number one _constant_ enemy.

She also knew why he didn't retrieve her immediately. His orders were, upon arrival in this time, to travel to the Vatican, and give the Maxwell of this time a long letter that their own Maxwell had written. She grinned for a moment. Upon arrival in this time, the Anderson of this time had disappeared, leaving her papa. Something to do with time travel or something…

The old retainer walked back into the room, another blood pack in hand. He smiled gently when he handed it to her, and she set it on her lap until she finished her first one. In his arms he also held a set of clothing, and this too he handed to her.

"Sir Integra has graciously given these clothes for you to wear at the moment, until I can repair yours, Ma'am," he said gently, bustling around the room, grabbing towels, a washrag, soap, and shampoo and conditioner. "There is a shower at the other end of the room. It is an open shower, so I will leave the room until you have finished. Please call me back in when you do, Ma'am."

Gabriella smiled. "My name is Gabriella," she said softly. "Gabriella Hellsing. And sure, I'll call you back in as soon as I am finished, I promise."

Walter's eyes widened like saucers for a moment, before he composed himself, nodded, and left the room. Gabby just chuckled as she continued to drink her blood.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

He couldn't breath. He felt ragged, and tired, and utterly miserable. He was on his way to the Vatican, the letter for the Iscariot Director safely secured in his pocket. He knew what his mission was, but he could think of nothing more than going immediately back to London to find his daughter, to protect her, even though she was with her biological family. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was scared-scared for her, scared for himself, in some sense, just plain scared. Not that he'd let that affect his actions or judgment _of course_. He would have to get to the Vatican, wait for the Director's instructions, and then he could go and get his daughter.

A few hours later, he sat in Maxwell's office, while the director read the letter from himself to himself. Anderson respected this one a little more than the one back in his own time, because he knew when he had changed…he had been there to witness it. But after reading the letter, Anderson had no doubt that he would become as screwed up and ruthless as the Maxwell from his own time.

Yeah…that'd be just wonderful.

Anderson was letting his fingers run across the scar on his jaw when Maxwell finished reading the letter, and looked up, a strange glint in his eyes.

"You're from the future, are you?" he asked, a dark gleam in his disgusting eyes.

Anderson nodded mutely, barely hearing the question, his mind overrun with concern for Gabriella.

"So what happened to MY priest?"

"Ah doon't know. Ah behlieve he disappeared, and woon't be coming back as long as ahm here," he responded tersely, just wanting to get out of there and take his daughter out of the hands of her protestant family.

Maxwell nodded slowly. "This letter says that you raised Integra Hellsing's daughter Catholic and to work with the Vatican's Section XIII. I suspect something must have happened to the girl, otherwise she would be standing here by your side, would she not?"

Anderson nodded, a quick flash of shame shading his eyes for moments before he regained the shred of composure he had lost. He loved his job, yes, and he loved…well, used to love taking out the "scum" of the earth. But he was miserable sitting here listening to this man talk. He wanted out of there as fast as possible. Maxwell was not yet the total corrupted bastard that he was in Anderson's time, and he saw the misery in the adopted father's eyes.

"Anderson, go find the girl. Find your daughter. Once you have secured her, call me back on this," he tossed the priest a set of cell phones, one for him, one for Gabby, "and I'll give you further instruction." He pulled a large envelope out of his desk and handed it to the priest. "Here are funds to get you back to London and put you up there till you can get her back. Good luck, my old friend."

Anderson stood and nodded his thanks, and then he was there no more.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Gabriella dried herself off, enjoying the feeling of being clean, and the unique scent of the juniper berry soap that had been provided for her. Her red-blonde hair smelled like fresh strawberries and she smiled to herself as she dressed herself in her mother's clothing. They were almost exactly the same size in height and build, so the clothes fit comfortably. She was in the process of brushing out her hair while sitting on the hospital bed when she heard voices outside the bedroom.

"Sir Integra," came the faint voice of the elderly retainer. "I have received the results of the blood test. The girl is related to you…" there was a pause. "But she is also related to…."

"To?" came the impatient voice of her mother.

"Alucard."

Gabriella's jaw dropped open, as she imagined her mothers was doing. Alucard was her father? She composed herself and finished brushing her hair, pondering this new discovery. If Alucard was her father, that would explain her vampyric side and her vampyric powers. It would also explain why she was not perturbed by his darkness, and why she was not afraid around him, as others no doubt were.

A void of darkness opened up in the wall beside her, and out stepped Alucard, a smirk on his lips but a slightly shocked look about his eyes at the revelations that he had also no doubt heard.

"A daughter…huh," he murmured, looking the girl over.

She smiled up at him, still brushing her waist-length hair, her fangs glinting in the harsh light of the infirmary.

As he looked closer at her features, he did indeed notice that the girl had some of his attributes…her vampyric abilities and such, for one thing. He noticed she also had a smaller version of his nose, and her mouth was wide and generous, a female version of his own. She was also quite tall. Standing mother and daughter together, he would suppose she'd be just a smidgen taller than his master, which meant that she had also gotten her height from him. And yet she called Anderson "Papa". Perhaps she had not known that he was her father.

When she finally put the brush down and swept her thick hair back into a braid, she spoke.

"Hello Alucard," she said softly, a gentle smile on her youthful mouth. "Looks like we're related, eh?"

He nodded. "The test results came back. I'm sure Master will see fit to rant and rave like a lunatic for a while before she actually believes it though." He said with a ravenous smirk upon his pale lips.

"I can hardly believe it," she said. "Not that it's a bad thing, mind you, having you be my biological father. It certainly does explain a lot about me now…" she trailed off, letting her thoughts stay in confusion. Alucard, never much of one for talking, let her.

"There is a way to prove indisputably if you are my daughter," he said, his dark smirk returning, along with a strange, hungry look in his eyes. "Are you willing to try it?"

Gabriella looked at him suspiciously. She knew that this man was her father, because she could sense Truth like one senses another person staring at them. But he was older, much older than her, and she knew, from the books Walter had written in her time, that he was devious.

"I see that you don't trust me," he said, his smirk widening. "That is wise-very wise. Never trust someone you've just met. You were taught well by the Vatican-dog."

Her eyes flashed angrily. "Do not call my Papa a Vatican-dog," she practically hissed. "That man raised me, and taught me, and nurtured me. While you, if you really are my father, left me in the rubble of this bloody mansion for the birds to pick at."

Alucard's eyes narrowed angrily, but he stayed calm for the most part. Raising both of his hands, he said, "I surrender. I won't call the priest a dog…around you. But are you willing to try my method of testing?"

"What do you have to do?" she asked warily.

"Just take some blood, to taste it. I can taste the differences in my blood and my masters, and if mine indeed does flow through your veins, I will know. Will you try?"

Gabriella nodded. "Fine. Whatever. Just get it over with already."

Alucard's smirk grew into a devious grin, and he moved slowly to stand beside the girl's bed. Pushing her hair back from her neck, he mused for a moment that the girl really was gullible, letting him drink from her, but he _would_ be able to tell if she had his blood running through her veins. He heard her gasp sharply as his fangs gently pierced the pale flesh of her young neck. Immediately he tasted traces of his own blood running through the girls, along with the sweetness of his masters, and the headiness of the girl's own. He could've stopped there, but he didn't, instead pulling more of the girl's blood from the small puncture wounds he had created. He hadn't drunk fresh blood in so long that he could not help himself.

She struggled against him, her ruby eyes wide with fear, and a mental plea for help ringing in her mind.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Integra looked up sharply from the blood test paperwork that she was reading. She was standing right outside the infirmary, waiting for the girl to get done with her shower and get dressed. But she felt a dangerous pull in her mind, like the girl was afraid. There was nothing to be afraid of in the mansion except for…oh hell. She turned and opened the door quickly to find something unexpected. She didn't know _what_ she _had_ expected, but apparently it was not stepping in to see Alucard drinking from the girl's neck. Gabriella was struggling against him, hitting his back and sides with weaker and weaker force as the other vampyre drained her of her life's blood.

"ALUCARD!" Integra screamed, her face contorted with anger. Dammit, that was her daughter! She was going to kill that bloody vampyre. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Alucard looked up from the girl, his mouth covered in blood, his tongue running over his teeth, so that not a single precious drop fell from his mouth. His nails gripped the girl's arms painfully, and she was now unconscious, from the combination of her own father drinking her near dry, and the initial shock of his darkness slamming into hers. He gave Integra a look of pure hunger, a look that suggested she would be next if she didn't run, before he disappeared though the floor. When he let go of the girl, she fell off the table and onto the floor, for she had been sitting on the edge anyway.

"Walter!" Integra yelled, taking control as she usually did. "Get in here NOW!"

Walter bustled in and saw the girl on the floor. He immediately lifted up her lithe form and placed her gently back on the table. Seeing the puncture wounds on her neck, he guessed that Alucard had tricked her somehow into letting him drink, and he didn't stop. Walter knew his old friend's thirst. He got a warm washrag from the sink across the room and cleaned the girl up, bandaging her neck and changing her shirt, not a single blush crossing his features.

Integra just stood there, her mind finally numb with the shock of everything that was happening. She would never admit it to the creature himself, but she did love Alucard. If this child, this woman, is what would become of that love, she was not going to argue it. But her mind was still reeling from the fact that she had an eighteen year old daughter sitting in her infirmary and Integra was still a virgin! Alucard had mentioned something earlier in her office about the girl reading up on her history of the Hellsing Family from books that had been written, apparently by Walter. So why had the girl let Alucard drink, knowing his hunger? Or maybe the little lass hadn't realized her true father's hunger. Integra strode all the way into the room and watched her retainer care for her daughter.

She picked up the girl's hand and noted how soft, how cold it was. Except for the sharpened nails, their hands looked almost alike. Except for a lot of stuff, they were a lot alike. Anger flared up in her suddenly. Not at the fact that a Hellsing was part vampyre, which would be a problem to deal with later, but the fact that Alucard had known the instant he drank blood from the girl that she was his own daughter, and yet he had persisted. Right now, Walter had a blood drip attached to Gabriella's other hand, giving her back the blood she had so recently regained only to lose again. Integra's normally cold eyes softened as she watched the vampyre girl struggle to stay alive, for alive she was, being half human…being a dhamphir.

After planting an uncharacteristic, soft kiss upon the unconscious girl's forehead, Integra got up and left the room, making sure Walter kept close watch on her and the room. She then marched down to the underground levels of the mansion, where Alucard would no doubt be waiting.

Integra smiled, and all who saw her as she walked by knew that somebody was in for a very, very bad hurting.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Integra: Willow, please tell me I get to hurt something...badly

Willow: Uh...you'll have to wait and read the next chapter, just like the rest of us...

Integra: Willow, you do not count as "us". You're the bloody author!

Willow:;grins: I know. Annoying, aint it?

Alucard: Quite. And I should drink from you for making me drink from my own kin like that...

Willow: Oh, I'm so scared now.

Alucard::envelops author in darkness, eyes start appearing:

Willow: Am I supposed to be scared?

Integra: Alucard, just stop it. It doesn't work on the insane.

Willow::laughs: I'll take that as a compliment. :to the readers: Review! The Review button is your friend! . Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4 Darkness Within and Without

I'm so very sorry, my dearest readers, for the long wait between chapters. But this...I have a lot of writers block on this story, despite all the ideas. Do forgive...:tosses readers cool Alucard sunglasses and keychains: Enjoy!

Chapter Four

Darkness Within; Darkness Without

Vescinthe Martinez walked the streets; his dark eyes alert as he moved thought the huddled slums of New York. He didn't know where in the hell he was going, and at this point, he didn't care. He was just trying to get away from whatever was stalking him. Not that he was afraid, of course, but it was the simple fact that something was watching him that was bothering him. Of course, it could also just be his imagination…he was quite paranoid sometimes…which usually didn't help too much.

He wore a gray hoodie and faded blue jeans, a black gym bag slung over one shoulder. Around his neck was a tiny urn, filled with ashes. He didn't even know why he wore the thing. It was around his neck one morning when he awoke, and he just never took it off. It held some kind of secret that he was eager to find out, it seemed.

He hailed a taxi with one hand, the other buried deep in the pockets on the hoodie itself. The first taxi that came along stopped for him, strange, in the busy city of New York. He hopped in, glad that the damn car had air conditioning as he directed the driver where to go.

"To the airport," he said, resting his head against the back of the seat.

"Which one?" asked the driver as he pulled out into traffic.

"I don't care, pick one. I'll pay you double my fare if you're silent the whole way there too."

The driver said not a word the whole time after that. Vaguely, Vescinthe wondered why he was going to the airport, but he had the sudden urge to go to London, for a yet unknown reason. He shrugged mentally. It's not like he had anything holding him back in the states.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Integra burst into Alucard's room, walked up to the vampyre, and soundly slapped him across the face. After a few moments, his skin began to redden, and then turn blue, and slowly black. That was seriously going to leave a mark he did not wish to have, though he could rid himself of it at any time. But no, he did not remove it...let Integra have her moment of anger. He did not make some smart-ass comment though, or try to irritate the woman further. He had not seen her that angry in a very long time, and though it was he the anger had been directed at the first time, it was still hard to bear it…sort of.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Integra seethed, her normally pale face contorted red with rage. "You bloody fucking imbecile! You knew the moment her blood touched your lips that she was kin. Don't you DARE tell me that vampyric blood relations don't hold the same bonds as human relations, because I'll know it's a load of posh. You had no right!"

Alucard, properly scolded and slapped, looked down and to the side, staring at the floor as though he could melt through it-which usually he could, but not in this room-it was spelled to keep him in if need be. And his master wanted him in there, so he had no means of escape. Integra continued her tirade though, without avail.

"She's your own daughter, Alucard! You and I both know that, as much as we may not want to believe! I cannot believe you would do that! And the simple fact that you dared drink from a Hellsing, family or not, is enough to make me want to chain your sorry ass back down in the dungeon where I found you! Maybe if I let you sit down there for a couple of decades, you might learn some semblance of decency!"

Alucard looked straight into his master's eyes. "Integra, I am sorry. I did not mean to drink so much from the girl. I have not fed from a living being in a very long time and the hunger was overwhelming, even for me."

Integra's eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that crap, Alucard. I know very well that you can control your hunger when you want to, be it for the rations or for living blood. You just didn't want to…you wanted to watch the girl die, because she had been raised by Anderson!"

Alucard's eyes narrowed this time, and his unusual remorse turned into barely held anger. "I did not want to kill the girl, _my Master_," he said, a sneer on his face and anger in his voice. "You were right in one respect. She is my flesh and blood, and we vampyres do hold our blood bonds sacred, despite what you _humans_ think. I honestly could not help myself, and now my own daughter will hate me because of it. Do you think I want that? Family means as much to vampyres as it does to humans…probably more, because we live a hell of a lot longer than you do, and our family is few and far between. Some vampyres create many fledglings because of their want for a family, and that is usually all we can get. _So when I tell you that I bloody well didn't mean to hurt the girl, I meant it!_"

Integra was silent, the anger draining from her like water from a storm drain. She had never really seen Alucard ever be so emotional about someone, not even his precious Police Girl. She paced back and forth in his room, her hands clasped behind her back. Alucard sat down in his carved chair and crossed his arms, placing his hat back on with a nudge from his mind and pulling the brim of said hat down over his glasses-covered eyes. He was not angry anymore, but merely feeling the weariness that was ever present in his mind now-a-days.

He did not speak as his master left his room silently, nor did he move from his seat for the remaining hours of the night, not even when Seras came and knocked on his door.

Integra went to visit her daughter, hoping the girl would be all right.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Somewhere in China:

Lann Tao sat in the bay window, staring out of the slightly foggy glass. It was raining outside, a depressing sight to most, but something he truly enjoyed himself, and he had the windows thrown open so that the spray from the rain caressed his pale skin. His twin brother, Ren, and their sister, Jun, were downstairs training with their spirit partners, as they perpetually did. See, Lann, along with his brother, sister, and most of his friends, were Shaman. Lann's spirit partner, Saber, was floating just outside the window, letting the rain fall through his ghostly body. Lann smiled at the sight.

Distantly, he heard a knock on the large, echo-y front doors and stood, stretching. The rest of their shaman friends had finally arrived (for what, he didn't know…Jun was the one that had invited them over) and he jogged lightly down several flights of steps to greet them, Saber floating behind him, dripping on the lush oriental carpets once in a while. At the bottom of the steps, he was tackled by his best friends', Yoh and Horohoro, who got him sopping wet and brought down the wrath of his older sister at the same time.

"BOYS!" Jun and Anna said shrilly at the same time, making all the men in the room stiffen like boards. "Stop fooling around and follow us!"

The three friends looked at each other and shrugged, following the women into a long hall with a table that covered about half of that space. Ren was already seated, as was a fellow shaman named Faust and his late wife/spirit partner, Eliza. The boys seated themselves (relatively quietly) around the table, and waited for Jun to start speaking.

"Well, my friends, it seems that we will be going on a little trip…."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Gabriella opened her eyes groggily. Her head was pounding painfully, and she felt like she had been deflated. Looking around her, she noticed that her mother had fallen asleep next to the bed, her hands wrapped around Gabriella's pale own. Walter was on the other side of the bed, fastening another blood drip to the IV in her hand. He noticed she had awakened, and a warm smile crossed his lips.

"Good Evening, Miss Hellsing," he said softly, so not to wake Integra. "Sir Integra insisted that she be by your side the whole time. She was quite irate with Alucard. So…hungry, are you?"

Gabriella smiled back at him. The lack of blood probably explained the deflated feeling in her body and the pounding headache in her skull. She nodded, and moments later had a blood pack in her hand. She drained the liquid quickly, and then motioned as politely as she could for another one. She was quite thirsty…but that was to be expected, with the amount of blood her father had taken from her. Walter nodded to her as he handed her another blood packet and then backed out of the room…not a moment to soon, either, for Integra woke just then.

"Gabriella?" she said, saying her daughter's name out loud for the first time to the girl's face. "How are you feeling?"

Gabriella finished off the pack in her hand and smiled at her mother. "I feel well, Sir Integra." She said softly. "I've a little headache, but that should be gone in a little while. Are you ok?"

Integra smirked and looked down at herself. Her clothes were wrinkled in the worst way and her hair was completely disheveled, sticking up in some places. She tried not to, but let out a chuckle anyway at her own appearance.

"I'm fine, Gabriella." She said. "A little disheveled maybe, but fine. "

"And Father?"

"I…he…everything's fine, Gabriella.," She said, avoiding the question.

Gabriella could tell that her mother was lying, but she did not push the subject. Despite what her mother might think, she was not afraid of her father, even though he had done such a rude and despicable thing to her. She just wanted them not to fight, and to learn more about the people she was now forced to be around…She wished her papa was there with her so that she could talk to him. Her eyes filled with tears, barely perceptible, but there. Papa was gone for now and her life seemed to be falling apart at the seams.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Paladin Anderson was riding towards London on the soonest train he could to get to his daughter, when he felt a particularly strong tug at his mind and heart, and knew that the vampyre girl he had called daughter for eighteen some-odd years was thinking about him, or wishing that he was there. He knew that his daughter was with that Hellsing scum (not caring that the vampyre was her real father), and he was worried for her. He decided to employ a talent he hadn't used for years, for he had never had the need to. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"_Gabriella? Er yeuh there, chit?"_ he asked her telepathically, his mind reaching out to hers desperately. He could feel the surprise in her mind, once his mind was connected to hers for speech.

"_Papa?_" she whispered, glad no one was in the room with her, for her mother had left not but a few moments earlier; she had other business to attend to.

"_Chit, yeh need teh speak wit yer mind, ahlraht?_"

"_Yes Papa_," she responded mentally. "_What is going on?_"

"_Ah was gonna ask yeh theh same thing, chit. Whit's going on? Whit's been happening since thaght….since yeuh were taken?_"

"_Well_," Gabriella's mental voice seemed hesitant. She didn't want to badmouth her biological mother or father, but she wanted her papa there so badly, that it was apparent in her speech. "_An elderly gentleman named Walter did a DNA test or to figure out whether or not I was the daughter of Sir Integra Hellsing and the vampyre Alucard_."

"_And?_" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"_They are my biological parents, Papa._"

"_Whit else has happened?_"

"_I did something a bit stupid…_" she said, more hesitancy in her voice. "_Alucard wished to see if I was his daughter by tasting my blood._"

Anderson got angry immediately, and it was apparent in the feeling of his mind.

"_He drank from yeh? Did that bastard drink from yeh?_"

"_Yes,_" her mental voice was full of chagrin. "_He drank from me, and he didn't stop, and Sir Integra just about killed him._"

Anderson simmered with anger, his face getting a little red, enough to make the other few people in the train compartment wonder what was wrong with him. But he was tough looking enough to keep them from questioning or bothering him.

"_He'll be lucky if I dun kill him first, chit," he whispered mentally. "Just kep tabs on them till ah can get to yeh. Ah'm headin towards London now. Stay safe till then, chit._"

Gabriella nodded, even though her father couldn't see it.

"_Yes sir,_" she said, her mental voice soft and properly scolded. "_Stay safe, Papa._"

Anderson nodded to himself, and broke the mental link. After a few deep breaths to calm him down a bit, he opened his eyes and looked around, and noticed all the stares he was getting. He ignored them and left the compartment in search of something to eat.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Alucard opened his ruby eyes and reached for the goblet of transfusion blood on the table next to him. He sat alone, in his room in the basement, and contemplated what he had just heard. Ignoring the fact that he had listened in on his daughter's mental conversation without a second thought, he mused on why Anderson was coming here. And why the girl called him Papa.

The second one was easy, of course. Anderson had raised her, Catholic and Iscariot to boot. She saw him as her father figure because he had been there in her life since she was an infant. It infuriated Alucard to no end that offspring of HIS would be so close to the Vatican like that…not that the Vatican itself actually mattered to him. That wasn't the point. It was Anderson. But like he had told Integra…He was not going to let the fact that the girl was raised by the Paladin bother him. She was his flesh and blood after all, and he was going to take advantage of that.

Not bothering to get up or make any move at all, he pondered for a moment whether he should tell Integra that Alexander Anderson was on his way here at this very moment. No...He'd let her get the surprise of the Vatican dog upon her doorstep in repayment for the insult to his pride. It wasn't like Anderson would get a chance to hurt anyone within the Manor anyway...Alucard was too fast and his pride was raw...

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Integra sat alone in her office some days later, having neither seen her daughter or her servant Alucard for most of them. She gave orders via the mind to Alucard and Seras, not bothering to call them up here. Though she was no longer angry at Alucard, she didn't want to be around him right now. Things were confusing enough without him trying to complicate the situation right now with one of his stupid stunts.

He did as he was told, went on missions, and sat in his basement room the rest of the time. He could sense that Integra didn't need nor want him physically around her. This was fine. He had been alone before, he didn't care. But it was his daughter that he was concerned about. He knew that Anderson was on the way there, and he still hadn't mentioned it to his master. He could, of course, go into Gabriella's mind and find out what was going on, but he knew that the girl-if she had truly been raised by Iscariot- would be able to block him from her mind. It intrigued him enough for him to search out his fledgling.

Seras was sitting alone in her own room, staring down into the bowl of blood she had fixed for herself. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to imagine it was a bowl of tomato soup, rather odd smelling, but tomato soup. She hated to disappoint her master, and because she did not drink, that was exactly what she was doing. She sighed and lifted a spoonful to her lips, her hand shaking as she took the liquid into her mouth and swallowed it. Her eyes were closed tightly as she did this, but she managed to get the entire bowl down.

A snicker echoed into her mind. "_Finally, you drink of your own will, Police Girl,_" Alucard murmured into her mind, making her jump and causing a chuckle to escape from her lips. He walked through an inky black portal from his room to hers, and she stood respectfully.

"Sit," he muttered, taking a seat on the other high-backed chair that occupied her room. "I have a…mission for you." He said, trying to keep an amused smirk off of his face for the moment.

"A mission, my Master?" she said, looking inquisitive. She had been training with him between missions to develop her vampyric powers, but she suspected that this wasn't going to be like a test from the lessons.

"Yes," he said, his head tilted down and his hat pulled over his eyes. "You have heard, I'm sure, that my…daughter…is here," he said difficultly, even though he knew the young woman was of his blood.

Seras nodded. She had seen Gabriella in the firing range with Walter the other night and had been amazed at the precision of the woman's aim. She shot like Seras' own Master, almost better, though she would not admit it out loud. She had only seen the woman though.

"I want you to befriend her," Alucard stated bluntly. "I have a feeling that my Master doesn't want me and her in the same room with one another for some time," he didn't elaborate why, though Seras knew from Walter, "and I think that Gabriella needs…a friend."

A finely shaped eyebrow rose at that comment. Her Master, thinking about a young woman's feelings? Bah…he was up to something, but Seras would be damned if she'd pester him to tell her.

She nodded after a moment and stood, saluting him, "Senior Officer Seras Victoria accepts her mission," she said solemly, and faltered when she heard her master chuckle.

"Good."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Seras: Why do I have a bad feeling about this::mutters about having to "make friends" with Gabriella.

Gabriella: Because I hate you and I'm going to...:Willow looms up behind her with a baseball bat: Oh...wait...that's info for the next chapter...guess you'll just have to wait and see :snickers:

Willow: That's better, Gabriella, my dear.

Integra: Willow, stop threatening my daughter.

Alucard: Or I might just get to...have a snack.

Willow: Again...you see me being scared:;giggles insanely, Integra rolls her eyes:

Alucard: While our author laughs like a loony, it'll suffice to say that at least we met some new people here. Much meeting and exchanging of pleasantries will at least try to ensue in the next chapter, but until then, enjoy, and please review::gags at having to sound so nice, it ruins his badass image:

Willow: Yeah...what he said. Enjoy!


End file.
